Nature's Wish (Rewrite)
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Lother attacked the Nature Ninja Academy after the Thunder Ninja Academy. However one girl survived the attack because she was late to the school. Leanna Williams will soon know that the choices she will make. Will depend on saving the world. Will she and her friends stop Lother in time before it is to late for the world?
1. Prelude to Storm Part 1

**I decided to rewrite this because welll I didn't like the first one so here it is...**

* * *

A girl with brown curly hair smiled at her friend in blue bay harbor riding the waves before she came back with a smile on her face but her whole body was wet from the water.

"Hey Tori, you were great" said the teen coming up to the surf girl.

"Thanks Leanna" Tori said smiling before she checked her watch "I better head out"

Leanna features were her tanned skin, brown eyes and her pink lips. She was wearing a white heart necklace, a black shirt with jeans and white sneakers. She watched Tori leave the beach rather in a hurry. Her features show in curiosity as her best friend left. She shakes her head before she went to her ninja school. She walked to a dangerous cliff before she disappeared into thin air.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna walked through the forest alone before she felt a slight change in the wind currents. She stopped and looked around. She slowly went into a protective stance before monsters with black and red all over appeared out of no where. Leanna slowly gasped.

"What?"

Leanna was shocked. What are these things? Leanna quickly dissolved her scared look and got into a protective stance before the fight began. Leanna was able to keep most of them away with her fighting skills before running off into the distance of the forest. She ran all the way to the Nature Ninja Academy to tell her Sensei the strange event that happened. However her feet stopped as her body turned pale from the horror she had saw.

The academy was gone. Only rocks and fires remain in the area. Leanna walked around the destroyed school and saw a letter and looked at the bold letter

**Go to the Wind Ninja Academy**

Leanna remembered that school because she went there one time to figure how what was her element. Leanna picked up the paper and ninja streaked. Leanna reached to a place where water flowed freely. She walked into the water before she disappeared into a blue portal. She walked through the forest of the wind ninja academy slowly.

"Leanna?"

Leanna turned around and saw Tori who was in a ninja outfit for water and her friends Shane and Dustin who had there symbols for air and earth. Leanna gasped at her friends. But that quickly ended.

"Tori? You guys are ninjas?" Leanna asked. The three wind ninjas looked guilty before Leanna smiled and showed her ninja outfit.

"Dude" Dustin said shocked as the three smiled.

"I have to give some news to your Sensei. Can I see him?" Leanna said as the three nodded before the four went through the forest. However, when they got there Leanna gasped at the sight.

"Whats going on?" Dustin asked as sounds of explosions was heard in Leanna ears.

"Somethings attacking the school!" Shane said as the group ran to the source to see the school being ripped apart. Leanna looked at the blue vortex pulled a bit by bit of the academy away.

"Oh no" Leanna said before the attack was over.

"Its gone..." Shane said

"I don't know, I'm thinking uh...earthquake" Dustin guessed. Leanna looked at him like it was the stupidest idea ever.

"When does the earthquake form in the sky?" Leanna said rolling her eyes as Shane nodded in agreement.

"Who would do something like this?" Tori asked.

"This is what my school looks like now..." Leanna sighed in sadness.

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin asked. Leanna sighed. Piles of rocks started to moving causing the group to look at the pile. A hand shot out of the rocks before Tori, Shane, and Dustin's friend Cam was shown in the pile.

"Its Cam! Help me get him out" Shane said the group picked up the rocks and help the teen up "Cam, are you alright?"

Cam nodded after he was free "Yeah, I'm fine". He looked at Leanna and raised an eyebrow before she showed a letter in her hands showing the sensei name on it making Cam nod once. Leanna smiled.

Red beams were quickly fired almost hitting everyone. Leanna gasped as she reacted to sound that was going into her ears. Cam quickly look at them "Come on, guys this way!"

Leanna quickly saw a hatch that was open and quickly entered followed by the others. Cam then closed the hatch quickly.

"Cam what is this place?" Shane asked as they walked through the hallways.

"Just follow me" Cam ordered the group. Leanna sighed as she walked with her friends. Her brown hair going off to her left shoulder. Lights turned on in the darken room before them. Computers flashed, a library was shown in one door while everything else was with one table and chairs.

"No way..." Leanna and Tori said.

"Dude" Dustin said.

_This is something I wouldn't see every day... _

"Dont ask questions because I cant answer them" Cam said.

"Is this some kind of big secret?" Shane asked making Leanna roll her eyes.

Cam sighed "Yes, Shane it some kind of big secret"

"And there are sometimes that secrets must be revealed Cam" said a voice. Leanna turned to see a guinea pig standing on a mini sanctuary wearing sensei white ninja clothes.

"Whoa" Shane said "he,uh, that big rat talks like Sensei"

"Shane" Leanna hissed glaring at him "hes not a rat"

"Its a guinea pig" Cam finished for her.

"Dude...did he just explain why and I like..." Dustin said as he whistled and waved his hand over his head "missed it?"

"Hes stuck" Cam said.

"Stuck?" Shane asked confused.

"Yes Shane" Sensei said "Stuck. Observe"

~To be continued~


	2. Prelude to Storm Part 2

Leanna stared in shock as she gotten the news of the person who attack her school and the wind ninja school. The screen showed the battle between Lother and Sensei. "This is Lother, once a great ninja he was banished from earth when his hunger for power turned him into the dark side" Sensei explained "When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he is back with an army who will do anything to take our planet for there own. Unless they are stopped"

"Who is gonna be dumb enough to stop them" Dustin questioned. Leanna nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Dustin for once" Leanna said as she nodded.

"An excellent question" Sensei said before turned to Cam "the morphers, Cam"

Cam looked at him in shock "Father, your not serious?"

"We have no choice"

Leanna raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two with curiosity.

"But these guys?" he questioned "I mean them? They're well...they're"

"They're what?" Tori questioned getting a bit annoyed. Leanna sighed.

Shane crossed his arms annoyed as well "Yeah, I didn't like the way that sounded, do you?" he turned to Dustin who was still very confused.

"Actually, dude I'm still kind of lost here" Dustin admitted as Leanna had her arm crossed listening to the conversation.

"Now Cam" said Sensei as he sighed and went into a room and came out with a box in a shape of a hexagon. Cam then opened it up to show four morphers; one in red, yellow, blue and white.

"Wow..." Leanna uncrossed her arms and smiled in amazement

"These are your power rangers wind morphers" Sensei said before he turned to me "This morpher in white was from your academy"

Leanna looked at the wind morpher before she slowly picked it up.

"No way" Tori said in disbelieve as Shane mouth dropped. Dustin smiled in excitement.

"Yes!" Dustin smiled as he snapped his own fingers "See I knew it! Dude, I was right! Power rangers are real". He reached down and grabbed his yellow morpher and strapped it to his arm. Leanna carefully did the same.

"No way..." Shane mumbled as he and Tori got out there morphers and strapped it onto there wrists.

"Dustin..." Sensei spoke up as the four looked at the Sensei "Child of the earth, true to your heart, you will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger" Dustin smiled and nodded once in excitement.

"Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the blue wind ranger" Tori smiled at Sensei.

"Leanna, connected and part of nature, child of nature itself you will become the white ranger" Leanna nodded once before she gave off a smile.

"Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the red wind ranger" Shane nodded once before he smirked.

The four lowered their hands at the same time "From this moment on you will be known as Power rangers. Protectors of the earth"

Leanna then stopped the awkward stance and stood near Cam before Shane spoke up "So, what exactly does this thing do?"

Leanna then started to roll her eyes as her friends started to get confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Cam mumbled "the defenders of the galaxy"

Leanna giggled a bit before she heard alarms sound across the room. Everyone turned to see the main computer's alarm going off.

"Quickly!" Sensei said to the four "Lother's army is attacking! You must intercept them, Leanna for you say '_Nature Storm, Ranger form_' and the rest of you say '_Ninja_ _Storm_, _Ranger form_'

The four ninja's nodded before they headed out to the surface which was being prowled by kelzacks and one of Lother's monsters.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna and the three wind ninja raised by the cliff to see kelzacks and one of Lother's monsters.

"Hey! Looking for us?" Shane called out from the cliff he, Tori, Dustin and Leanna were standing on glaring at them.

"It's them!" the monster shouted.

"Okay..." he stated as he raised his arm up before Shane had a confused face "Ninja Storm...what is it again?"

Leanna rolled her eyes.

"Something form?" Tori guessed.

"Well this is nice" Leanna mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"No its not" Shane argued. Dustin and Leanna sighed.

"Dude...watch and learn" Dustin said as he cracked his neck and stepped forward while Leanna smirked and stepped forward as well. "Ninja Storm! Ranger form! ha!"

"Nature Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Soon Dustin was in a yellow suit and had a a lion like helmet on his head while Leanna had a white suit with a crane like helmet on her head. "Power of Earth!" "Power of Nature!" The two smirked at there outfits before Dustin looked at Shane and Tori "Oh yeah baby yeah! Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book geek now are they?" Leanna giggled a bit at the two. Tori and Shane looked at each other before they smirked.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

Tori was in a blue suit with a dolphin like helmet on her head while Shane was in a red suit with a hawk like helmet on his head.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Attack!" the monster order as the kelzacks began to charge towards the now power rangers.

"Wind Rangers!"

"Nature Ranger!"

"Ninja Swords!" they pulled out swords from their back. Leanna smirked before she dissolved into the water as kelzacks surrounded her. The kelzacks looks around confused looking for the white ranger. Then water started to rise up. Leanna appeared behind them before she smirked. She raised her sword up before she slash every single kelzack that was around her.

"Put me down!" a voice called out. Leanna looked and saw Shane holding the monster up. She giggled a bit to her self. Shane shrugged.

"You got it" he laughed as he dropped the monster down to the ground. Leanna jumped up before she landed swiftly on the ground with the other rangers. The rangers pulled out there weapons. "Hawk Blaster! Fired up!"

"Sonic Fin! Sound off!" Tori shouted as she got her weapon out.

"Crane Fan! Inner Peace!" Leanna said as she got her weapon out with Tori by her side.

Dustin brought up a large lion shaped hammer "Lion Hammer! Ready to Roar! Beat this blue dude!" He slammed the hammer on the ground causing the monster to fly in the air and come back to the ground.

"Need a hand?" Leanna asked she raised up her fan she quickly raised it up causing the monster to fly in the air. Leanna laughed as she let go of the monster causing it to drop to the ground.

"Ready for a workout?" Tori asked raising her hand with the Sonic fin up to her lips "And 1...and 2...and spin! And work those abs! Work it! Work it! And down!" She ordered. The monster followed helplessly though her orders against his will. Leanna laughed though the whole thing.

"Is it hot out here?" Leanna asked as Shane looked at the monster and raised his weapon.

"Or is it just you?" Shane finished for her as she he fired red blasts from his Hawk Blaster to the monster causing the monster to fall on the ground "Lets put them together guys" he ordered.

Leanna raised her weapon as the others put all of there weapons together to form one weapon.

"Storm Striker!" Dustin, Tori, and Shane said as all three of them held the weapon together and aimed it at the monster. Leanna slowly raised her weapon at the monster. She smirked ready to fire.

"Ready?" Dustin asked. "Crane Slash!" Leanna shouted as she jumped up and raised her fan up in the air. She slammed down while in the air causing a white claw slash to appear in front of her. The White slash flew down fast to the monster and it slammed to the monster's chest causing electricity to go around the monster.

"Fire!" Shane shouted as they fired a black ball of energy filled with yellow electricity attacking the monster in the chest causing the monster to explode. Leanna flew back down and started to cheer with the other rangers. They lowered their weapons.

"That just really happened, right?" Shane asked.

"Im pretty sure it did" said Tori nodding.

Leanna and Dustin smiled "Now that was...Awesome!" they shouted

**~Nature's Wish~**

The four rangers walked back into Ninja Ops with there helmets off smiling. "Ha! See I told you guys there were power rangers but you guys were like '_Nah you comic book geek its a urban legend_' Dustin said smirking at the two.

"Dont even say its me I wasn't even there" Leanna backed fired

"Hey, hey, hey That wasnt me. That was Miss Fluid and Graceful over there" Shane said looking at Tori. Leanna smiled and looked at Tori.

"Alright that was me" She admitted.

Sensei then spoke up to the four "You did well this time Rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lother will not rest until Earth is completely under his command. Or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power rangers"

Leanna looked at the others as they nodded once. She smiled and looked at Sensei before she nodded once.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna walked back into her apartment after she did surfing and the power rangers secret. She opened the wooden door and entered. Her features were worried and scared. She quickly brought up her laptop and opened it up to see if she had heard from her. No email, no messages. She sighed as she closed the laptop. Leanna prayed.

_'Please let her be okay...'_

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter is okay. Who is her? Well Im not gonna answer that...XD. Anyway see you in the next chapter! Bye...**


	3. Theres no I in team

"Im guessing this is for them to learn?" Leanna guessed standing with her arms crossed watching her friends go on mission through the main computer of ninja ops. Sensei nodded as the three watched the wind rangers trying to complete the mission. Leanna rolled her eyes as they quickly failed. Cam sighed before he enter key.

"Simulation over" he sighed as he removed the enter key.

"We could all see it again in the back up files" Leanna said as she sat there with her arms crossed. She sat up and walked out the door while Sensei had the talk with them.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna was on the phone for more than 30 mins trying to get a hold on someone. She walked back and fourth worried and freaking out. Sounds of the answering machine was only heard through her ears.

"Come on..." She sighed as she sat down. Her hands touched a small book before she grabbed a pen. She began writing. It was the only way for her to calm down from worrying so much. She continue to write until she got up and walked out of her apartment and went to her dance class.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna walked into Storm Charges and saw Kelly. She waved causing Kelly to look. Kelly smiled as Leanna walked over to her. They shook hands before they started to talk.

"So hows your sister?" Leanna said as she saw Kelly work.

"Pretty well, she met a friend at college you know" Kelly said as she gave the costumer his change.

Leanna spotted Shane behind Kelly looking down. She saw his skateboard which meaning he and others had a fall out.

"Anything you wanna talk about" Kelly asked turning around. Leanna nodded as she went closer to Shane.

"Kelly, your a great boss right?" Shane asked. Leanna smirked and looked at Kelly. She smiled at him "No one's ever quit on me"

"True" Leanna said nodding.

"So, how do you do it?" he asked "Whats the trick"

Kelly shook her head clearly amused "There's no trick" she answered as Leanna nodded before she spoke up.

"She just worked with them, she gives them a chance" She said with a smile "She always trust people even her friends"

Kelly nodded in agreement. Leanna quickly heard screaming causing the three to look at the window. People were flying across screaming.

Kelly was way confused "What was that?"

"Stay here, Ill go see" Shane said as he left the store. Leanna sighed before turning to Kelly "Ill go with him just so he doesn't do anything stupid"

With that, Leanna left the store and followed Shane. She hid behind a rock as the source of the screams were about to turn into a fight. She peak through her hiding place to see people stacked up on one another.

She raised an eyebrow before a voice was heard

"I say," The monster voice started. Leanna looked to the right and saw a monster with big and small magnets all over him "I think Im lost, could you tell me where I can find the Power Rangers HQ"

Leanna was able to sneak to another rock before anyone could see.

"Hes a ranger! Get him!" a voice called out before Leanna could have a chance to figure out the voice. The monster soon attacked Shane. A two metal blocks ran towards Shane. Shane then jumped up and kicked one away however another slammed it self into his stomach making him fall back onto his chest. "Isnt this fun? Do your playmates have the metal to join us?"

"I can do this myself!" Shane growled out as he stood on his feet.

Leanna was about to charge in before she heard a voice from her communicator.

"Stand down Leanna. Wait for the right time" said Sensei's voice. Leanna sighed before watching the fight in worry. She couldnt help Shane. How can this get any worse?

Leanna stood up before running to a near by building and watched from the distance unknowing she was being watched from the shadows. In the darkness between two building there laid a ninja in a black ninja suit with the symbol of shadows. The ninja watched closely at Leanna before a voice was heard.

"I cant do this alone. Tori! Dustin! Leanna! I need your help!" Shane shouted out. Leanna smirked knowing it was time. She turned around but no one was around. She ran deep into the alley. She looked around before she raised her morpher.

"Nature Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Leanna was soon covered by a white shining light before it disappeared showing her ranger suit. She ninja streaked to the scene while the ninja appeared from the shadows. She watched as the white ranger disappeared before ninja streaking away herself.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna landed swifly on the ground as the rangers formed the Storm striker.

"Wow so this is what I missed?" Leanna asked raising up her fan "Well its time for the man event"

"Four against one!" The monster cried annoyed "Thats not fair!"

"Ready...Aim...Fire!" the three wind rangers ordered before a red blast was fired into the air at the monster. It changed to metal ball before he landed on the monster. Leanna then jumped up and did a huge blast at the block before it exploded.

Their celebration was over when the monster grew into the biggest mega monster. Leanna took a few steps back in shock while the others did the same.

"Holy cow!"

Leanna was able to dodge a foot on her face before she heard Cam's voice on her communicator.

"_Rangers listen closely_" His voice filled Leanna ears. She then knew that Cam had a solution for this big problem "_Hidden in a subtarian hanger, are four powerful robotic assault vehicles. Now that Lother has raised the stakes. We have no choice but to call upon them. Guys Im sending you a big time backup!_"

Leanna looked up to sky and saw a white crane zord fly from the distance. Its wing look beautiful to Leanna. She smiled at the zord before speaking up.

"Im guessing that is my zord" Leanna guessed smiling at the sight of her zord.

"_Thats right Leanna, You will use your powers on the Crane Zord_" Cam said through the communicators after he addressed the other zords.

"Now this what Im talking about!" Leanna cheered

Shane turned to us "Lets do this!" The four jumped into their Zords "Wow"

"You think you can stop me with something made of metal?" the mega creature "Im a magnet!" Leanna heard explosions all around her but did not stop her. Suddenly she heard Cam's voice

"_Leanna sadly you will not be able combine your zord with the others_" Cam's voice filled her ears. She nodded once in understand.

"I can still help" Leanna said smiling as the rangers formed the mega zord.

**~Nature's Wish~**

After the fight with the creature. Leanna laid on her bed worry for that one person. She sighed hoping that person didnt get into trouble. She mumbled something to her self as she fell alsleep.

"Please be okay sis..."

* * *

**SURPRISE! That was the personn. **

**Answer for if Marah and Kapri turn good?: Maybeeee...**

**To be continued...**


	4. Looming Thunder

**Episode 3-4**

**A/N: Hiii people! Time for the next chapter. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!. Hope you enjoy!**

_Episode 3_

Leanna laid in her bed as her sickness came over to her worse. She groaned and looked to the ceiling. Her long brown hair on the pillow. Her eyes closed as she laid to rest for the next day. Hoping she would be better.

**~End of Episode~**

**~Looming Thunder~**

Leanna was reading in her home when a door bell stop her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow as she stood up. She walked towards the door with a confused look on her face. She wasnt expecting anyone. Her brown waving on both sides as she walked towards the door.

"Might be Tori again..." She sighed knowing sometimes Tori would do that. She reached her hand at the door before opening it. She gasp as she looked at the person knowing it was not Tori. The person smiled at her.

"Hey sis"

"I...I don't believe it" Leanna said.

Leanna quickly invited the teen inside before the two teens began to talk.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna and her sister walked around Blue bay. The sister was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was black straight and up to her shoulders. She also had on black boots with a black jacket on her. Her name was Lindsey. Her age was only 2 years older than Leanna. The two were at the beach surfing before they laid onto blankets. Leanna and her talked for nearly hours until Leanna checked her watch. She sighed before looking at her sister.

"Sorry Lindsey but I have to go" Leanna said as she stood up. Lindsey looked at her with a confused look before speaking.

"Why? Do you have to do something important?" Lindsey asked raising a eyebrow. Leanna nodded sadly before smiling

"Yea, I see you later k?" Leanna said as she began to turn around. Lindsey nodded before saying goodbye.

Leanna walked into a small alley before she looked around. No one was there. She smiled as she removed her clothes before she was now in her ninja school uniform. She jumped before before she disappeared in a flash. She ninja streaked to the forest before she walked deeper in the forest. Leanna walked around in a forest until she heard a noise. She stopped for a second. She narrowed her eyes before she greeted by a kick to the back. She stumbled back a bit before she looked up and glared. She quickly got into a fighting stance and the fight begun.

Leanna swiftly did a spin before she send a kick to most of the kelzacks. Leanna ran towards a tree while the kelzacks followed closely behind her. She pressed her hand on the tree and closed her eyes before she disappeared in white smoke leaving the kelzacks confused.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Deeper in the forest, white smoke appeared by a large tree. A white shiny light showed before is dissolved showing Leanna in her ninja outfit. Leanna pink lips pulled into a smile before she ninja streaked away to the others.

"Hey sorry Im Late. I had to deal with a little prob" Leanna said causing Tori to look at her.

"Kelzacks?" Tori guessed as Leanna nodded.

"Well what did I miss...Oh my god wow!" Leanna gasped as she looked at a white shiny tsunami cycle "Awww man, I missed the fun!"

Everyone just had laughed before someone caught Leanna eye. 3 flashes. A black, crimson, and navy lights. She raised an eyebrow before she smiled at her friends. What was that she saw?

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna walked into Storm Charges while Tori and Shane and Dustin were talking with 3 people. She raised an eyebrow before she walked over to the group. Dustin looked over and saw her and smiled.

"Hey what took you so long" Dustin said bumping fist with her. Leanna smiled before she smiled at the other girl with them.

"Hey sis" Leanna waved causing Lindsey to smile and wave back. Dustin and the others look at them

"Sisters?" they said at the same time. Lindsey nodded before wrapping her arms around her little sister and smiling. Leanna smiled before looking at the others who were smiling as well.

Leanna looked at her watch before gasping.

"Omg Im so late to practice!" she exclaimed before running until Dustin voice cut her running short.

"Singing practice?" he guessed as Leanna nodded before running off.

**~Nature's Wish~**

"Okay were ready when you are Leanna" said the producer. Leanna smiled and nodded before the producer gave a thumbs up and pressed the record button. The song started as Leanna began to sing her heart out.

_**~Gold by Victoria Justice~**_

**_~Look it up cuz its against the rules (the video)~_**

The song stopped as Leanna smiled. The producer came into the recording room and smiled.

"Guess who's gonna have a hit CD" he said smiling as Leanna gasped and cheered.

**~Nature's Wish~**

"The key to a great ninja is to find the balance" said Sensei and Leanna did a hand stance while being calm.

"Sensei are you sure its okay for me not to go help them yet?" Leanna said as she watched the rangers fight the mole creature.

"You will help them when you feel like they needed the most" said Sensei and Leanna did a back flip and bowed respectably.

**~Nature's Wish~**

Leanna walked into her apartment to see her sister watching TV. She closed the door. Lindsey looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey" she greeted. Leanna waved in response.

"So you got in?" she asked as Leanna smiled and nodded. Lindsey smiled and walked over to her and hugged her.

"That's great!" Lindsey cheered "Come on we better go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day"

Leanna and Lindsey got in there beds before they cuddled with each other like they were kids again. Leanna smiled. Glad her sister was there for her again...However her sister is not only here for that...

~to be continued~


End file.
